When I look at you
by kanelbullen
Summary: Kakashi sees Hinata mourning at both of her teamate's graves and he joins her, little did they both know, that Kakashi's old groupmate was watching them from in the background and gets very important information when Hinata mentions Madara Uchiha having to do with Rin Nohara's death. What will happen when the Akatsuki member sees Rin when he looks at the Hyuga? ADOPTED.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **_**Hello, it is Kanelbullen here. I just wanted to tell you that originally this story belongs to Hinatareid1325. I was just asked to adopt it, which I gladly did. However, the plotline will follow it what she planned and therefore I have no credits for that and besides she wrote the story from chapter 1-6. I start from the 7th chapter **_

Hinata took a ragged breath, releasing it into the cool morning air. Her hair was messy and her clothes were ruffled and wrinkled as if she had been sleeping in them. Her pale eyes were paler than usual as was her face. Bags clouded the surface beneath her eyelids, seemingly showing that she had sleeping only rarely. Her joyful expression that she normally wore was gone as was the childish aura she was always surrounded by. Her two best friends were gone as well. They were both eight feet beneath the surface of the ground she was currently hunched over.

In the distance a masked man was stalking her, watching her fall apart when she thought no one was looking. He scanned her face, trying to make out the slightest detail possible, but out of nowhere, tears welled up in her eyes and made their way down her round face. He'd seen this girl constantly every time he'd made his way over to this side of Konoha, she stayed here all day leaning against the burial rock staring at the sky, it sometimes frightened him the way she looked so blank, her eyes like lavender holes that led to nothing. His old teammate would sometimes join her and they would talk for a few minutes and it would fall silent. The masked man stopped walking and sat down dangled his legs off the side of the branch and watched her closely. His old teammate walked toward the girl and sat beside her. He said something, because she opened her mouth and spoke back, standing up, he made his way to a tree closer to the pair and plopped down, he didn't like being nosy.

"Would you like to meet Obito and Rin, Hinata-chan?" He watched his teammate with curiosity in his eyes. He watched her smile brighten when Kakashi mentioned his name and the girl who turned him into what he was.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, it would be and honor." His eyes followed the pair to his and Rin's tombstones, which were both side by side.

"Hinata, I'd like you to meet Rin, and Obito." He motioned toward thin air and bowed at the girl who'd loved the jounin until the very end. He watched her long blue hair fall in front of her eyes as she bowed politely to where his ghost should've been. Her smile as bright as his old crushes was. She did the same thing with 'Rin' and giggled.

"Kakashi-senpai?" He turned to her questioningly.

"What were they like? Rin and Obito?" She tugged at the edge of her jounin vest hoping she hadn't offended him. The masked man chuckled lightly, this girl was acting like Rin would've she had asked that question.

"Well, Rin. I guess you could say she was just like you but a bit more open to her crush," He chuckled at the thought of his old friend acting flustered like Hinata used to be around Naruto, but ever since Kiba and Shino died, she'd been avoiding everyone, especially the blonde. "How is that going by the way, you and that idiot, you seem to be avoiding him like the plague."

"I have realized that my feelings for him are not what I thought they were, I've noticed that the only feelings I have for him now is all just admiration," Hinata paused and giggled "and he doesn't have the upper-hand when it comes to being smart,"

"Haha, your very right on that. It's probably all the ramen he eats, he lives off of the stuff practically," He paused for a moment and let the picture of his old rival cloud his mind. "And Obito, he was a replica of Naruto, except he was a lot smarter, and had a better taste in style. Wore goggles, orange and blue, spiked black, almost blue hair," He paused when she smiled again "If Obito was here with us, he'd probably be flirting with you in every way possible. He liked girls like you," Obito smirked under his orange mask, he was tempted to jump down there now, and talk to his old teammate and this girl he said that was like his long dead love.

"If you were born when we were, you'd probably like him, he needed someone to love him, but his life was cut short, his parents focused on his siblings more than him, he was the weakling in their eyes. But I know, deep down that he would've done something great for this village, if we hadn't been ambushed by those ninja,"

Her eyes lowered and she looked at her hands. "I can relate to him very much. My father never really cared about me either. Hanabi-san will always be his favorite. I'm just a minor distraction to him and that's all that I will ever be in his eyes.."

It stayed quiet for a mere four minutes and Hinata remembered the conversation she and her sensei had a few days ago. "Madara Uchiha was the one who replicated you and killed her? Rin?" She bit her lip and looked up at him with a confused look lacing her eyes.

"Yes, and we're still trying to figure out why,"

It took Obito a few minutes to process his words before he shot up and rushed out of the forest, not realizing the limb that had been snapped as he took off.

"Did you hear something?" Kakashi spoke, not quite sure who would be out here so early.

Hinata looked at him and nodded. Activating her byakugan, she scanned the area and spotted a huge amount of chakra, flaring around in a tall body, her eyes widened as it disappeared quickly as she saw it.

"I just saw a large mass of chakra but it disappeared!" She spoke loudly, standing up. He joined her on his feet and looked toward the area Hinata had looked a few moments before, wondering in his mind if it was something they needed to worry about, it could've been a jounin academy teacher running after a student. He finally decided that they'd be better safe than sorry.

"You need to go and report this to Tsunade-sama, come back here to me when she gives you orders, I'll try to be of help."

"Hai, Kakashi-san," Hinata took off at a sprint toward the Hokage's tower. Not stopping until she reached the office door.

"Come in!" The busty Hokage's voice rang through the door as she opened it, panting from her long run there.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" The blonde's loud voice directed at the Hyuga heir.

"Kakashi and I were speaking at the memorial about his teammates and.." She put her hands on her knee's trying to pull oxygen into her lungs. "When I mentioned Madara and Rin Nohara's death, there was a noise behind us and it was running from our direction like they were in a hurry. I used by byakugan and there was a huge flare of chakra, and I couldn't recognize who ever it was,"

"Alright that seems very suspicious. I want you to gather up some of the other jounin and head to where you saw him last, we might be able to get evidence or clue's as to who this person was and why he took off so suddenly," She held up her painted finger motioning her to stop while she took a long drag from her sake bottle "and I want you to lead the team, you have worked very hard and you are one of my strongest jounin as of now, now go and gather your team and when you get info, come to me."

The Hyuga fell in a stupor as she felt the imaginary butterflies getting caught in a war inside her stomach after getting that praise from the Hokage herself, she almost forgot her task at hand, she quickly collected herself and bowed. "Hai, Tsunade-sama,"

She took off and headed back to where she left the copycat ninja waiting for her return.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, look," He lifted up a strand of hair from the tree branch where they were standing. "I'm going to get this DNA, you go ahead and get them," She nodded and jumped off the tree and headed toward the village.

"Genma, Raidou! Tsunade-sama has a mission for us. You don't need anything, just follow me." Genma looked at her like she grew three heads before standing, switching his senbon to the left side of his mouth.

"Alright, this better be good though, I'm on my watch right now. Come on Raidou, let's follow the boss before she gets her panties in a wad." His partner chuckled and nodded to the now glaring Hyuga.

"Genma, stop talking to your captain like that,"

"Whatever, lets just go." Hinata nodded and took off to team seven training grounds, where her other team member should be. "Sai!" She and Genma and Raidou stood on the other side of the field. He turned his head toward them and said bye to Sakura and Naruto after picking him up they left and headed toward Karin's post and collected her, Hinata told them what was going on.

"I think I have a feeling about who this is, and Im sure Kakashi's goin' to get furious." Genma spoke, swishing the senbon in his mouth. Raidou agreed, apparently whoever this was, they knew Kakashi very well.

"Alright let's head out," Hinata spoke and they ran back to the memorial where she heard and saw this person. "Turn on your headsets, and I'll head over to where I saw him disappear. Karin you come with me just in case. I want you three to wait for Kakashi here. He went to take the strand of hair he found in to find this person's DNA."

''Hai, Hinata-chan," Karin pushed her glasses further up her nose and obeyed, following Hinata.

**With Obito**

He jumped off the last tree branch and used kamui, teleporting him back to Madara's hideout in the Mountains Graveyard. He made his way through the hideout angrily, Madara knew he was there, and he knew exactly why he was there. He also knew that the last face he'd get the chance to see was the boy whose life he ruined.

"A life for a life. That's how the old saying goes, right Obito?" he asked himself quietly just as the 29 year old entered the room and wrapped his hand around the man's throat and clenched tightly.

"What did you do to Rin?" He growled loudly knowing what the man did, but he desperately wanted to hear it come from the killer himself.

"I killed her," He said with his usual pokerface in a monotone voice.

"Why the hell would you do that?" he gripped tighter. The older man gasped for air.

"How else...? You... wouldn't have come back if I hadn't."

"You're right and you know what?" He squeezed the neck in his fist tighter and lifted him from his stone seat, pulling him from the gedo-masho chakra cords in the process. "Someone needs to put you in your place and its sad to know that the one to do it is your very own apprentice. Now burn in hell, bitch." He whispered darkly in the man's ear. The older Uchiha gasped for air but had no luck. Obito knew fully well that the man did not have enough chakra to save himself after he was ripped from the gedo-masho statue.

He gripped the throat tighter, making blood pour down the pale mans chin. Obito pulled the orange mask from his face and dropped it on the stone ground. It made a clattering sound. Pulling a kunai from his pouch, he held it to the man's chest, where his heart should've been that is if he had one, and dug it deep inside his chest. Blood poured everywhere. The young Uchiha grinned sadistically, wanting to paint the room with the crimson liquid badly. "Hopefully they'll let me get my life back." He spoke to the lifeless body before he slashed the kunai through his neck, the old mans headless body hit the floor with a thump. He used kamui to get back to where he was before, holding the ancient Uchiha's head by his thick white strands.

**With Hinata and Karin**

The navy-haired Hyuga pressed the button on the black collar around her neck. "Hey, is Kakashi there yet?" She asked through the device.

"Yeah, I'm here. That strand of hair was Hashirama's DNA mixed with Obito's."

"That's rather strange, well, Karin and I are about a few kilometers straight ahead from where I left Genma, Sai and Raidou,"

"Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes, hang tight."

"Kakashi, please hurry though. I have a feeling something is going to happen," Hinata pleaded into the headset, she wasn't lying, everything seemed weird at the moment. Karin looked around and nodded

"She's right. It does seem like something is going to happen."

"Don't worry, we're already on our way, just keep your guard up."

"Hai," Both girls answered. Karin jumped behind her partner and faced the opposite direction. "I've got your back Hina-chan." Karin smiled to herself, she and her navy-haired team captain were best friends, as Sakura took Naruto from her friend they got along easily for their hate for the pinkette as well as their blonde friend Ino. The sky was slowly getting darker within a few minutes of waiting for something to happen, as soon as they knew it, rain started dripping from black clouds above them, their clothes began clinging to their body as well as their long hair.

"Hinata, we're almost there, are you and Karin alright?" The headset informed the two of Kakashi's voice.

"Yeah we're alright, it just seems like... I don't know exa-" She cut herself off when a vortex like structure formed ahead of herself and the redhead.

"Hinata!" Kakashi's voice was heard over the static waves. She slowly lifted her wrist and pressed the small button on the collar.

"Kakashi, you know how I hate being right, right?" She said in a low whisper. He'd know what she meant as well as her other group members.

"On my way,"

Karin stepped back and faced the enemy along with the bluette. The left side of his face was heavily scarred and his eyes were mismatched, one being onyx black and the other being the most powerful of the three main kekkai genkai, the second most powerful being the byakugan itself. His mouth was set it a sad smile and before the kunoichi knew it, he was falling unconscious. She and her partner jumped beside his body that was laid out on the tree branch. Hinata lifted his wrist and checked for a pulse, thankfully there was one, and it was pretty normal too. She flipped his body over and laid his head in her lap and activated her bloodline limit, his chakra was almost all gone out of his body.

"His jutsu must have been a chakra drainer if he went unconscious like that all of a sudden." Karin paused and her face went into a disturbed shock "And look at what's in his hand!" She shrieked.

Hinata looked at it and back at the man in her lap. "Do you know who's head that is?" Hinata asked rubbing the dark-blue strands from his tired face. "Madara Uchiha,"

"Kakashi, over here!" Karin yelled to the silver haired jounin and the other three following close behind. She pulled the white hair from the unconscious man's hand and lifted it for them to see.

"Thats beautiful, where'd you get tha' head..?" Raidou chuckled after his very sarcastic statement.

"It was in this guys hand, he came in some kind of vortex with it in his hand, then he fainted from exhaustion." The redhead laid her arm at her side as they approached.

"Kakashi, you know who this is? Dont you?" Hinata questioned looking up at his expression. From what she could see, he was angry, nervous, excited, and something else she couldn't place her finger on quite yet.

"Yes, we need to bring him back to the village. Tsunade needs to know about this," She nodded and stood up, pulling him over her back.

"I'll carry him." Kakashi ordered. She sighed in relief. She was getting tired anyway and most likely wouldn't be able to carry a grown man at the moment. Kakashi manuvered him onto his back and they all began running back toward the village in the pouring rain with no complaints.

The rain began to pour on the seven ninja who were entering the village, Karin was sneezing and Genma's nose was running and his face was begining to pale, they were all soaked more than they pegged for and were now suffering the consequences. "Kotetsu! Hurry up and open the damn gate!" Genma ordered sniffling.

"Alright, alright!" He yelled back in an annoyed voice, his best friend got to sleep on the job, but no, he couldn't! Once the massive gates were opened, the group shedded its members down to three. Hinata, Kakashi, and Obito, who was over Kakashi's back still very unconscious. The cold droplets had rendered the streets empty a while ago, with only pockets of light under street posts as they walked. Their plan was to see Tsunade about Obito and afterward they would let the Hyuga heir heal him and rid him of his upcoming cold. It took the two about ten minutes to get to the middle of the village and up to Tsunade's office door, where she was most likely drowning herself in sake and bugging Shizune for more as she ran out. Hinata wrung her long hair out letting the droplets fall to the floor, she didn't want to show up a mess, but what was the use when they were already soaked? They both braced themselves for Tsunade's angry mood, which was never good for anyone when she was drunk.

"Come in!" Hinata stepped forward and opened the door nervously, stepping in.

"Hokage-sama, we found the one we saw earlier. Our mission was completed."

"Good, I was starting to get annoyed with having to wait forever, but that was expected of Kakashi. Who is this?" She asked the silver haired male as he stepped in with his old partner on his back.

"Uchiha Obito." He replied. She grinned and stood from her seat and walked over to the jounin.

"Obito? He died though." Shizune reacted quickly and hustled over to the trio.

"He really was alive huh?" She shook her head with her eyes closed. "I knew that kid wouldn't die that easily. Take him to your apartment, Kakashi. Hinata will get rid of his cold, I'm worn out right now, training Sakura isn't easy when she's on that time of the month." She chuckled and opened her eyes

"Bring him here tomorrow morning, we'll get information from him then. He isn't useful when he's out hard like this."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." They both replied nodding. Kakashi pulled Obito's arms and positioned him to a more comfortable spot on his back. He stopped moving the dark headed male at the Hokage's next words

"I want Hina-san to stay with you and retard here for tonight. She knows how to handle sick people unlike you, Kakashi." She ordered sternly watching the copy-cat nin closely, the corners of her mouth curled upward grinning "And no buts. And Kakashi, be a gentlemen." She walked over to her desk and picked up her bottle of sake and took a long drag, still grinning.

Shizune looked at her like she was nuts, but quickly came out of her shock "Tsunade-sama," She walked over and plucked the bottle from her death grip, making the sanin glare straight at her "you're drunk, don't go assigning ridiculous missions or whatever you consider these sick charades." She glanced at the wide-eyed-red-faced Hyuga with sympathy in her eyes. "Kakashi's the biggest closet pervert here now that Jiraiya is gone and you want a young woman staying at his apartment?" She hissed bravely up at the taller blonde. "And you know Obito, he's not much better Kakashi,"

"Hey, I don't think you can compare me to Jiraiya. That's quite harsh. And why would I touch the Hyuga heiress if she _doesn't_ want me to?" Hinata was sure by then she had created a completely new shade of red for the rainbow of colors her face could go through after making an 'eep!' sound.

"Alright, you three should leave now, it's going to be a long night trying to get Tsunade back home… And Kakashi!" She glared at him "Do. Not. Try. Anything! I'll ask Hina-san tomorrow to be sure." She sweatdropped as a loud thump hit the ground somewhere behind her. Kakashi chuckled and turned toward the door and opened it, motioning Hinata to follow. Hinata lifted the bag that was gripped in her left palm toward Shizune, who scurried over and accepted it.

"Ano Shizune-san, well… what's in that bag might scare you a bit, but its the head that has caused mostly all of the Leaf's troubles... Madara Uchiha is dead." Hinata bowed politely "Obito-kun had it when he collapsed. I can only guess he killed him right before using his teleportation jutsu," Another thump came from behind Shizune as Tsunade fell over when trying to 'run' over to them. Shizune stood in shock, eyes wide and narrowed at the black bag in her hand, looking as if she'd fall over as well. It just didn't process very quickly to the brunette that there was now going to be peace for the leaf, and they re-gained another Uchiha, along with Sasuke, who was currently trying to prove his loyalty back to his home village. Shizune came out of her shock and looked back at the bluette who was looking at her with concern in her eyes, why she was so kind to everyone... only Hashirama could possibly figure that one out. The shorthaired woman chuckled at her own joke, making the Hyuga look at her with more concern.

"It's alright Hyuga-san. Go with Kakashi now. I need to get Tsunade up. Kakashi will take you to his apartment, excuse his mess, which he most likely will have. And heal Obito, and," She paused and gazed behind the Hyuga to the silver-haired jounin who was somehow holding the Uchiha on his back whilst reading one of Jiraiya's old novels. Hinata followed her gaze, which was set on Kakashi. She giggled and Shizune amusingly smirked "and could you do me a favor?"

"Hai, what is it Shizune-san?"

"Could you help with Obito's rehabilitation, it's going to be hard for him, really hard, especially if he's grown up with Madara. And the villagers aren't going to like seeing his face as well as the elders. I guess I'm just asking if you do the favor of defending him, Obito, when he was a kid, he was always shunned and put-down easily, and if he's still that same 13-year old boy, I'm afraid that he won't handle this easily," Hinata listened intently, feeling bad, very bad. She knew how this man felt, and if he's anything like Naruto "Will you do it for me, I'm sure Kakashi already had it in mind," Shizune asked pulling the Heiress from her depressing thoughts thankfully. Hinata nodded and smiled.

"I'll keep him company, if thats what you're asking,"

"Thanks Hina-chan, I'll talk to Tsunade-sama about postponing your future missions for this specific one. Alright go ahead, we'll figure this all out another day, for now just help out with Obito," Hinata nodded and did a respectful bow before exiting the door with the copycat jounin. They walked awkwardly down the steps and out the door in silence, getting pelted by rain once more, Kakashi glanced over at the Hyuga who was looking at the dark clouds above them looking like the angel she was, he chuckled to himself, this girl was going to have the Uchiha that was currently over his back wrapped around her slender finger by the time he wakes up. He stuffed his book in his pocket once they got to his apartment complex's lobby, he'd rather jump to his room, but having two other people with him, it would look strange trying to cram themselves through a window. Once they were in the one bedroom apartment, Kakashi left Obito with Hinata to get towels to dry off with, giving Hinata the chance to study the mysterious man's features without people watching.

She studied his face intently, she knew people were going to judge his scarring and mismatched eyes. But all together, she found the man to be very attractive, she'd seen a lot worse and a lot scarier before, his flaws just made him look all the manlier. (A.U Is that a word, if it isnt, it should be XD). His clothes were soaked and clung to his skin, outlining all of his lean, toned muscles. She blushed when she noticed she was in fact checking this man out and shook her head of the perverted thouhts evading her so called 'innocent' mind as Kiba used to call it, she frowned as her teamates came to mind, she missed them both dearly, where was Akamaru..? She was pulled out of her thoughts by her current partners voice.

"Hinata, would you like to sleep in my room? I'll sleep out here with Obito, if that sounds more comfortable." He asked handing her one of his larger sleeping shirts and a towel. She blushed and nodded taking the clothes from his hands.

"Thanks Kakashi-san, sounds good."

"No problem you can go ahead and change in my room as well or take a shower, which ever you want. I'll make miso for tonight," "I-I'll take a shower then, but umm," she looked at the unconsious man slouched on the couch.

"I'll get him changed so you can heal him." He assured her, she nodded and walked around him to the bathroom. He stopped her by quickly putting a palm on her shoulder. "And Hinata, thank you," He spoke softly smiling sweetly at the Hyuga, who returned the gesture with her own real smile.

"No problem Kakashi-kun," she squeezed the hand on her shoulder still smiling. "And thank you too, you have helped me coap with my teamates deaths better than anyone else couldv'e." They soon parted and Hinata headed for the bathroom. Once she was on the cold tile floor and the bathroom door was locked, she began undressing and stepped under the hot water letting it dance down her pale skin, spending the time to figure out a healing prosess for a way to rid Kakashi of his headaches and possibly Obito. After lathering her hair with her lavender shampoo, which she thankfully accedently put in her supplise bag, rinsed her long blue hair hair of the suds and stepped out, wrapping the fluffy white towel around her chest and dried off quickly, hearing her belly make a gurgling sound, she realized she hadn't eaten all day, she had been losing weight these past few weeks, with not eating much, she didn't see much point in it when her real family, Kiba and Shino, were in the ground lifeless. Why they had saved her, she'd never know, Shino and Kiba were both killed at the same time, Kiba got a kunai through the head and shino was punctured in the heart by a shuriken. Both were coated in poison. She cried herself to sleep every night, wondering why she couldn't have saved them. She looked at the mirror and pledged to herself that she'd become stronger, and would surpass the hokage on medical nin-jutsu. Become the most powerful kunoichi in Konoha. She smiled and closed her eyes. "Kiba, Shino-kun, I vow to surpass the hokage herself on medical nin-jutsu to be sure no more of my comrades dies like I let you." She smiled and bowed politely turning the knob of the shower to 'off' and pulled her hair into a lose bun off of her neck, she never liked having long hair when it was wet. After pulling the clothes on, and sadly a pair of Kakashi's dark blue boxers, she turned off the light and unlocked the door, stepping out. She sighed feeling very refreshed, a hot shower was what she had needed and she was glad she got one. She lightly padded her feet down the hallway but stopped dead in her tracks.

"Kakashi, you got anything for my eyes?!" Her breathing hitched at his voice, it was strange, deep yet light, childish and dark. Hm. She wondered for a moment untill Kakashi replied.

"Hinata will be here in there in a second to help you. I'm making food baka," She giggled, they acted truly like team seven, and in some cases like Kiba and Shino. Shino being Kakashi and Kiba being Obito, she covered her mouth with her hand hearing someone chuckle. It wasn't Kakashi. She blushed and slowly creeped into the room where a grinning mis-matched man was waiting for her to heal him, she wanted to surpass the Hokage, so this is what she'd start with. Healing someone who was going to make her question why she bothered if she was going to pass out herself, and it'd be eather on him or the floor and both were just as embarassing as the other, so she'd make sure that it the world was going to black out, she'd have her backup plan; The floor, it'd be much more comfortable.

"I'll be in there in a second Hinata, he won't try anything." Kakashi's voice was loud as he chuckled. She heard him say quietly "Not like me." Her face went a shade darker. She stepped into his view and he looked her up and down with a small smiled. "Yo." he said cooly. She giggled and quickly covered her mouth embarassed. That's where Kakashi picked up on that. She looked back at him and smiled.

She wanted to try it, it sounded fun. "Yo." She replied back lightly , his smile split into a full blown grin, making her giggle more closing her moonstone eyes. Once she regained her composure she looked at him with a small smile on her face. "Obito-kun, may I look at your eyes, you were complaining a few minutes ago, I could check out the nerve endings in your eye sockets to see if they are split, I may be able to re-attach them." He smiled and nodded. "I could do the same for Kakashi.. Do you have headaches..? If so how frequently?"

"I have around 2-3 headaches a day. Would my eyes be the cause of it?" He asked quite astounded that she knew so much just by looking at him.

"Yes, the nerves that were cut when you..." She trailed off trying to find a better way of saying her sentence "Gave Kakashi your..gift, the nerve endings couldn't grow back together because it wasn't a natural prosess. There are hundreds of nerves behind your eyes, and each one connects to the brain, and if a few of those nerves didn't go to the brain, it causes headaches and migrains to form." She sucked in a breath of air in letting him take in all of her information.

"Wait, if you knew all of this why didn't you help Kakashi yet..?" He asked raising a navy-blue brow.

"I just came up with it in the shower.. I was trying to figure out how to find a way to reattach the cut nerves without blinding you or Kakashi. I figured you would have headaches since..." She trailed off but looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, he smiled at her. "Its fine," She smiled weakly at him in defeat. "So have you figured out how?"

"Yes. I will have to use my Hyuga chakra instead of the regualar chakra..Every forty years or so, a child in the Hyuga clan is born with a more subtle chakra than everyone else in the clan, and I got it this time," She lifted her hand with her palm facing upward and emitted a lavender colored chakra. "It is very powerful, for both healing and battling. Though I perfer to use it for healing because its more useful than regular healing chakra." She closed her eyes and began to control it with her regular chakra, giving it a definate shape as a humming bird.

"Wow, who taught you chakra control?" He smiled as she let the bird fly off her palm and over to and land on the males shoulder. She was about to answer but the silver-haired jounin walked in and interupted her.

"No one, she learns her abilities on her own." She and the Uchiha turned as Kakashi brought the food in and set it on the table. "Lets eat so Hinata-san can heal." After Hinata was finished she stood up and grabbed Obito's plate and chopsticks and walked toward the kitchen and washed them off, puting them back in the cupbord. She walked in the living area and looked at the two men who just stopped conversing.

"Which one first?"

"Obito can, I want to watch first," Kakashi spoke up getting off the couch, ushering Hinata to sit where he was. She obeyed and sat, facing him indian style, trying to find a way to position him so it wouldn't get awkward.

"Ano.. this might be awkward but i'll but I need you to sit over here." She looked at the floor beside her. "And lean your head back, that way I can see the nerve endings better." He nodded and stood from his spot and walked over to the side of the couch and sat indian style while she repositioned herself as well. He leaned his head back in her lap, making her blush and him grin from the close distance. Kakashi rolled his eyes and leaned back on the recliner he just plopped his butt down in.

"Hinata, Hana wanted me to tell you that she wants to see you, its about Akamaru. He's not doing so well." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Byakugan," She spoke softly and examined his eyes with her bloodline trait. "I'm going to see him tomorrow, you both can come if you like." She noticed Obito's confused facial expression and smiled sadly. "He was Kiba-kun's nin-dog. He was an Inuzuka. Hana will be angry with me though."

"You got that right. She was pissed that you've been avoiding their whole clan like the plauge. Why have you been doing that..?" "It hasn't felt right." She paused and deactivated her byakugan looking at Obito's eyes again.

"I mean since I was too oblivious to notice his feelings for me before he was killed, I guess I just don't want to be reminded of it." She sighed and focused her chakra to her palms more erratically. She closed her eyes and a bead of sweat dripped from her forehead, she was already getting tired. "I was too focused on that damn Naruto!" She growled and activated her bloodline limit, checking the nerves. Which were thankfully starting to mend together with the help of her chakra, into his brain. "Thats why I promised them both that i'd surpass even the Hokage on medical nin-jutsu, I'm not letting anymore of my comrades die!" She growled darkly, making Kakashi go visibly paler, on the other hand, his childhood teamate found it rather attractive. She spent about another 20 minutes before the nerves finnaly attached themselves to the Uchiha's brain. "Theres another good thing to this prosess as well, you will be able to open and close either eye as you please,"

"Thanks Hinata, your already living up to your goal in my opinion. Your temates would be proud." He smiled down at the smaller frame, which he towered over.


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Naruto guys, Kishi does, and I have noticed that he's good at trolling *eye twitch* If anyone has any idea's at what I can write about, just let me know. Im trying to find a plot for this thing, cause its probably the best story i've ever written. I know its retarded that I haven't found a good plot for it yet. Thx anyway tho! I love you all :) And I think I have some idea's for how i'll keep it going, but for now I need a few idea's. BTW this chapter is kind of depressing and has a lot of crying, but next chapter will make up for this boring one! (Story is based off the song 'When I Look At You' By Miley Cyrus, thats her song as well)

"Kakashi, come over here. Obito's done." Hinata ordered the jounin who was slowly drifting off. He slowly stood and walked over to her quite like the undead, you would think.

"I'm going to take a shower. Kakashi, you got any clothes until I can buy some?" Obito spoke rubbing the back of his neck. Hinata giggled after Kakashi rolled his eyes in her lap.

"Yes, but your not wearing any of my pants, got it?" the navy-blue haired girl blushed at his words making the copycat nin want to chuckle at her embarassment. "Just grab a towel and take yours off and put them in the dryer so they'll be dry when you get out." he let out a small laugh at the heat radiating off of the girl's face above him, her face was completely flushed by now.

"Alright, but its not my fault is she passes out on top of you," The Uchiha chuckled and walked to the wash room. He grabbed a towel and pulled his clothes off shoving them in the dryer and turning it on, wrapping the towel around his toned waist.

Hinata looked at Kakashi scowling after the Uchiha left the room. "Kakashi Hatake, what was that for?!" She growled very uncharacteristicaly, but Kakashi was used to it, he and the Hyuga we very close nowadays, and they both knew that the male was good at pressing any of the Hyuga's buttons, mainly Hinata's though.

She rolled her eyes at his answer. "It was for your own good Hinata," She shook her head and activated her byakugan and stared deeply into his eye sockets, feeling victorious after finally finding the cut nerve endings she emitted her Hyuga chakra into his eyes.

"You might be able to deactivate the sharingan when I'm done and blink as well," She watched for ten minutes waiting for her chakra to find the nerves she was starring at, she smiled when the nerves finally mended together succesfully. "Done. That was a lot faster than Obito-kun's. I wonder why his was so tough to fix..?" She thought aloud, not paying attention to Kakashi who rose from where he was laying on the ground and dusted the back of his pants off.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, I'll see if it works," He spoke pulling his mask down, exposing only his eye and the right side of his face. He made a hand-sign and the comma-like markings in his eye disappeared into a pool of black, he had Obito's normal eye color, and was glad, he didn't like having only one eye to see normally. He was pulled out of his thoughts once again by the kunoichi.

"Now activate it," She demanded in a stern tone, which he raised a brow to but didn't question her authority. He nodded and complied. The color changed to red and the comma-marks spun slowly. She mentally patted herself on the back and grinned, she had done it, the only bad part was that she had used up most of her chakra, her body was aching now and her face was flushed a bit from exhaustion and sweat dripped from her temple. She leaned back and closed her eyes wiping her forehead with her wrist and sighed deeply. "Thank Kami that's over, I would've passed out on you at the rate I was going." He looked at her tired features and shook his head. She drained herself almost completely. He deactivated his bloodline limit and went back to the recliner and laid back again, sighing to himself.

"Thanks Hinata, don't know what I'd do without you," He watched a light-pink evade her cheeks making her face worse than it was already. A grin spread across his lips, but it soon ended when his thoughts went back to the Uchiha that should've been done by now, but his worries were soon ended by his friends loud voice entering the room with only a towel covering up his exposed skin, oh no, that was not good for the Hyuga's sake whatsoever.

She looked upward. Regretting it immediately. The blush spread over her face like fire. Though she was still staring right at his body. He wasn't scarred like expected, he must've been healed very well, She thought with a bright pink contrasting very well on her pale face. The ANBU captain came out of her current state when cackling was heard behind her, she ducked her head when Obito joined in. Seeing the pillow in front of her, she grabbed it and shoved it over her face.

"K-Kakashi-san!" She sqeaked muffled by the fluffed black pillow over her entire face.

"Sorry Hinata," He laughed gripped his ribcage when all of it began to hurt. "You were just too adorable, your face, you looked like you were going to have a nosebleed," He spoke after stopping the laughter that began bubbling up his throat.

"Haha, no kidding!" His friend joined in retreating down the opposite hallway, to the bathroom before the towel around his waist slid down his legs, no one wanted Hinata's Hyuga eyes to lose their innocence. "Interesting, now that I think about it… She is like Rin."

**The next day** they were all getting ready to go to the Inuzuka's compound to see Akamaru, who was said to have been in bad condition. Her throat was in a dry heap all that morning, thinking of the excuses she'd have to give to Kiba's older sister for why she'd been avoiding the dog handlers for weeks at a time. Why she had been lying to her every time they bumped into each other at the cementary. She gulped and grabbed her supplies bag and exited the door with the older men following closely behind, her hands fidgeted with the sleeves of her new coat Karin had given her a bit after her lavender jacket was destroyed the day her teammates were killed.

"Kakashi, what about taking Obito to the Hokage tower?" She found another excuse to not have to walk through the gates of the best dog trainers in Konoha.

"Hinata, that can be done later, this can't. Hana wanted to see you before going on her revenge mission to get those guys that killed your teammates." Kakashi spoke eliminating her sixth pitiful excuse. Obito's eyes held every bit of sorrow for the Hyuga, she lost both teammates at the same time and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Kakashi also told him the night before that when the silver-haired jounin got to the fight, the Hyuga heir had both Shino and Kiba with their heads resting in her lap side by side, she had sang them to sleep after the enemy retreated and they both died peacefully in her arms. The Uchiha had wanted to ball up and cry after hearing the story. He was still the emotional kid everyone knew before those hidden stone ninja attacked their team. He hadn't changed as much as people would think, being the new recruit for the Akatsuki and all.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei!" They all turned toward the shouting, being none other than Naruto and Sakura. They all stopped walking and waited for the Uzumaki and Haruno to approach them. When Sakura was standing a few feet ahead of them with Naruto, the Hyuga had slowly worked her way behind the silver-haired man, in hopes that they'd leave her be. Obito took notice of her actions and told himself in his head that he didn't like the fear in her eyes one bit.

"What do you guys need?" Kakashi spoke lowly, letting his close friend ease her way behind him. "Look, what ever it is spit it out." He raised an eyebrow at Naruto who rubbed his neck nervously.

"Naruto asked me to marry him!" Sakura sqealed and raised her hand to show them the giant diamond ring on her finger. Hinata looked at it with wide eyes, she still had deep feelings for the moron and couldn't seem to give them up, and now her rival was standing two feet ahead waving around the ring that was supposed to go on her own hand.

"Hey, what's wrong Hinata?" Sakura asked in a mocking tone cocking her head grinning ear-to-ear. Hinata scowled and grabbed Kakashi's hand and held it tightly, stepping further behind him. Obito wasn't oblivious either. Sakura looked at the Uchiha in slight disgust, making him want to speak his mind.

He growled to the blonde who decided to change the topic before this guy snapped. "Hey Kakashi, who's he? I've never seen him before." He asked looking at the guy with mismatched eyes, with a look of confusion and disgust. Hinata saw the look and remembered Shizune's words, as well as what her gut wanted to do and stepped from behind the confused Jounin and in front of the Uchiha traitor. Kakashi was about to say something but remembered her mission was to work with his friend so he changed his mind and stood back, watching the scene unfold with interest.

"Naruto this is Obito Uchiha, you better treat him with respect or you'll have to deal with me and the Hokage." She leaned in a growled, making the nine-tails vessel pale. "He's an adult, one a lot older than you, so treat him like one. He's your sensei's best friend so I expect nothing more, nothing less. Got it?" She glared at him with angry eyes. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. He had heard the Hyuga angry many times before, but never like this. It was also kind of ironic since the Uchiha was the one who caused Minato's death, him getting the demon sealed inside him, and growing up alone, and he was having to respect that man who did all of that. But Naruto didn't need to find that out any time soon.

"She's right, he's my old teammate, so you better treat him like Hina-chan says," he eyed Naruto who was getting over his current shock.

"Congratulations, now I have unfinished business to attend to. Go celebrate elsewhere," Hinata spoke without a stutter and grabbed the Jounin's hands and walked toward the Inuzuka's compound, which sadly reminded her of her own compound, he dad would be furious since she didn't show up for the clan meeting or dinner last night, but she was off doing something worth her time. She narrowed her eyes at a familar barking, Kuromaru. Her smile lifted at Tsume's dog, who ran over to her and the other two men. Obito's eyes went wide at the intimidating dog he remembered as a child, Tsume used to walk around the village with that same dog at her side, he was much larger now and could scare a toddler out of their wits with the way his right ear was missing and the eye-patch over his left eye, and not to mention his piercing green visible eye.

The dog halted in front of the Hyuga and turned his head toward one of the buildings ahead of them and let out a loud howl, calling his master. Tsume and her daughter came into view, Hana looked at her and her face dropped, looking like she wanted to go crawl into bed and cry for a day. Tsume looked at her and frowned walking toward the trio dragging her daughter behind her, with one of her three nin-kin following closely behind. Once the pair stopped in front of Hinata, she herself had a wave of memories crash down on her, splashing her in the tears she had shed for both teammates. Tsume shook her head and let a few silent tears fall from her eyes, she had done that a lot lately. Her dog nudged her leg and brought her out of her thoughts, looking down, the Hyuga was on her knee's, letting go of the fear of anyone seeing her break down like this. Hana knelt down and hugged the younger girl quietly sobbing with her head in the dark-glossy hair. "It's my fault Tsume, Hana. I couldn't save them. They died and I...I let them." she leaned closer to the brunette and let her comfort soak in.

"No Hinata, it was never your fault. It was bound to happen, all shinobi lives are usually cut short. Don't blame yourself." Tsume bent down and rested her arms over the two girl's backs. She looked at Kakashi and mouthed a 'thank you' before he exited the gates along with a familiar Uchiha she knew as a child. She grinned and stood up after they left, and pulled Hinata to her feet followed by her remaining child. "Kiba, nor Shino would've wanted to see you both like this. Now lets go see Akamaru."

"Hai," Hinata followed behind the brunettes with the demented dog at her side.

"Hinata, try to convince him to start eating. He won't listen to me, or mom. And I.V's are not giving him the nutrition he needs to stay on his feet." Hinata nodded at Hana's request and walked through Kiba's door, she closed it behind her and gazed around the room, it still smelled like him, it still had his dirty clothes thrown all over the floor and his bed was still not made. She shook her head with a small smile until she heard the most pitiful whimper on the floor in front of the recently unused bed. Akamaru was laid out on his dog bed, skin and bone, matted white fur and closed eyes. He was in his own mourning state for his owner. Hinata knew what he was going through, Kiba was his master, and when an Inuzuka master dies, the animal usually follows closely on their heels and Hinata was not just going to stand back and watch the dog she grew up with just give up on everything. She then vowed not to let Kiba's dying wish go to waste, along with all of the pairs hard training and work. She'd do as Kiba wished and keep his companion alive, become his new master, train with him and her ANBU team, and now Obito.

"Akamaru," She paused and walked over to the dog bed and cuddled next to his boney frame, careful not to break anything in his already weakening body. "Kiba's last wishes were to keep you alive. So I cannot and will not let you sit here and die on me like Shino and Kiba had. I love you buddy, and we're the only remains of what used to be team-8. Kurenai has quit her job to promote all of her time to her child now that Asuma was killed, so it just leaves us. You cant. You cant die on me." The tears came back again and she sobbed in Akamaru's neck. He whined and nudged her with his snout. After her tears were dried she sniffled and looked into his now open eyes. "Will you eat for me?" She asked with a pleading tone in her voice. He whined again and laid his head on the side of the fluffy dog bed. "I'll be right back. Please, please, please don't give up just yet. Me and you could become partners and fight for Kiba, and do as he whished. Just try to for me… And for Kiba." She spoke rubbing behind his ear. "Like I said, I'll be right back." She wiped her eyes and stood up, she couldn't help but to walk over to her passed partner's bed and grab his shirt and bring it up to her nose and inhale deeply. She sighed and folded it like she had done with the same exact shirt a billion times before and took it with her. "I never knew how much I would miss the both of them until something had happened." She pulled the door open and quietly shut it. She broke down right there and slid down the door with her back against it, she couldn't bare the thought of losing the remains of her beloved team. She swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled the shirt up to her nose and inhaled again, she never realized how much she would treasure both their presences, but she should have.

"Shinobi lives are far too short." She looked up at the dog, who had just spoken. It wasn't abnormal for Kuromaru to be able to speak to outsiders, as the Inuzuka's had always spoken about anyone outside their clan. "Don't worry about Akamaru, if thats what he wants, then let him be."

"No, I'm not setting Kiba's wishes aside. Akamaru will survive. He couldn't betray his master. I know that dog like the back of my hand." She slowly stood and walked around the dark-blue dog. "This is Akamaru we're talking about. Not just any dog."

She ignored the dog who had muttered something about 'stubborn women' and 'are all woman this thick-headed?' Hana and her mother were both in the kitchen leaning on the counters, both looking depressed as ever, they looked up when noticing her presence hopefully. "Any luck?" Hana asked eagerly.

"I asked him to eat for me, and I want to see if he'll do it." Tsume nodded, turning and grabbing some of the specialized dog food they gave to the nin-kin when things like this happened and handed it to Hinata, who looked at her with determination eating up her gaze. The brunette grinned, liking the new look on the Hyuga.

"Get the dog to eat for us, I cannot bare the thought of having to bury another one of my family members," Hinata nodded, still keeping up her look and headed back to the depressing room. Once she was inside, she opened the bag and sprinkled dog food in the tin-bowl Tsume had left in the bag for her. The dog looked at it hesitantly, his stomach twisted horribly as he invoulntarily drooled. Hinata's lips broke out into the first genuine smile she'd giving in weeks as the dog took small bites in at a time. She began crying in joy, tears were coming as fast as the day the dog's owner had died. Small bites turned into rather large ones and she refilled the bowl for the third time. She jumped off her feet after he took the last bite of the third one and swung open the door and ran down the hallway, tears of joy still coming.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Hana asked, scared by the kunoichi's puffy red eyes.

"Come on!" She yelled waving for Tsume and Hana to come see. They followed behind her praying he was okay. When they opened the door Hana and Tsume saw the giant dog above the bag of food she'd given Hinata, polishing the last bit off.

"Thank Kami!" Tsume and the two other girls began laughing, happy to know that the dog wasn't going die any time soon, hopefully... The oldest woman walked over to the now pouting dog and scratched behind his ear. "I hope that father of yours isn't afraid of canine's, eh Hinata?" Hinata rose a brow at her ranting.

"Since Akamaru will only listen to you, because Kiba's... you know, he should stay with you so he'll get better quicker, make sense?" Hana answered her question, leaving the Hyuga in shock.

"Of course, Akamaru will need his things, so me and Hana will bring them to the Hyuga compound. You are the future heiress, yes?" Tsume asked looking back at the albino dog. Hinata came out of her shock and nodded. "Alright, and you're an adult. You can tell him to go kiss ass if he says no." Tsume said, as if it were the most obvious thing to do. "We'll keep him for a few more days until he's ready to walk across the village. Until then, you better be coming over every day, or I'll track you down and drag you here. Got it?" Tsume looked her dead in the eye and grinned at the rebellious look she had. "Alright then." She looked back at the dog and growled. "You better damn listen to her got it?" The dog nodded as he felt the evil aura she was emitting, not wanting her to call Kuromaru in.

"I should get going before Obito-kun and Kakashi-kun get worried," Hinata spoke walking over to the dog bending down to pat his head and smile sweetly.

"Obito, huh? I knew that was him. I'll need to speak to that brat later, eh Hana?" She looked at her daughter who grinned at her.

"Yeah, don't need him remembering that I cried out there." She said in an evil tone.

"That's right," Tsume smirked at Hinata who gulped and stood up and awkwardly left the room after saying a small 'Goodbye' to her daughter, herself and the whining dog beside her.

Hinata left the dog compound and headed toward the Hokage's office, where she was sure the two men went after leaving her with Tsume-san. The humidity outside made the Hyuga want to sigh, the weather was nice today with the light breeze every now and then, Konoha was going to finally be in peace, now that Obito changed sides and killed his Uchiha sensei. And most of all, Naruto had finally brought Sasuke back, so no more totally angry Tsunade except for when the older woman just wanted to curse at the wind for getting her blonde hair stuck between her glossed lips, her bad days were the worst. The Hyuga shuddered at the thought of poor Obito and Kakashi who were most likely going through one of the worst lectures and/or beatings they'd ever gone through. She was ripped from her thoughts when she heard a loud male voice calling her name. She looked up and saw a familiar Uchiha and Hatake running toward her. Her gaze went behind the two and she saw a busty blonde chasing after them with a tired Shizune trying to talk some sense into her. She was again pulled from her thoughts by Kakashi, who'd thrown her over his shoulder like a large sack and kept running alongside Obito who was laughing his ass off at the angry blonde.

"Obito, why?" Kakashi hissed to the man beside him who was having the time of his life.

"Well, isn't that pink-haired chick her apprentice, and working with her later?" He asked smirking. Hinata was catching onto what he had done, "Well I knew no one would want to be working with Tsu-Tsu on her period, so I got her back for Hinata." He huffed in air. Kakashi chuckled being glad Sakura was no longer one of his students. She would've been a pain to calm down because of Tsunade being on her ass during her training sessions. Kakashi felt the girl over his shoulder wiggle a bit from her fits of laughter. He had to smile under his mask at her cuteness. This girl really was too much.

"Thanks Obito-kun, she deserved it." She giggled again and gripped Kakashi's jounin vest when he jumped on a building, choosing not to disturb the commoner's 'peace' as they liked to call it. "Kakashi, we should go to the Hyuga compound, Tsunade hates going in there." Hinata suggested, which he nodded and told the Uchiha where they were going to go.

"Good idea, Hinata," Obito chuckled "But I don't think Hiashi-san would like seeing me again. But if it means getting away from boobs, I'll do it." He spoke nervously yet still smiling somehow. Hinata giggled looking for Tsunade who she thought would most likely pop out of nowhere, which wasn't a surprise when you worked with the woman when you weren't busy with clan issues, as Hinata liked to call them. Kakashi finally reached the compound with Hinata still over his shoulder, he ran into the first building he saw with Obito on his heels, as well as Tsunade, but thankfully she'd lost them for the moment. The first person they passed was a younger Hinata, but a brunette and a harder lavender color in her eyes.

"Hinata, who's this?" she raised a brow at the bluette and looked back at the dark headed male, but back at her sister, finally noticing her position on the jounin's back. She lifted her hand to stop the sputtering her older sister was most likely going to do. "Actually, I decided I didn't want to know. But why barge in like that?" She asked the copycat nin.

"Long story short, a pissed Tsunade was chasing us." Kakashi summed it up making Hinata and Obito chuckle. Hanabi rolled her eyes and shook her head. Now she really didn't want to know, finding the only solution, she walked off. Hinata struggled off the older mans back and on her feet.

"Ano, follow me, just in case Tsunade decides to come in anyway." She began walking down a hallway and out another door, to a different Hyuga house, being heir had its perks when it came to hiding from angry-busty-blonde-women. She entered another house and ventured down a flight of stairs after making three turns.

"What are we doing in a basement Hinata?" Kakashi asked waiting for a reply. It was a finished branch house basement.

"Yeah... I kind of wish Madara had a place like this instead of a leaking cave. Not to be modest or anything toward him, but he was a bit cheap." Obito looked at the ceiling and at the walls, wondering why both houses they went into were white? Hinata looked back and giggled at the curious look on the older mans face.

"Kakashi," She giggled not turning around. Forgetting his other question.

"Yeah?" He grunted looking at the girl ahead of him.

"You were right, he is a lot like Naruto," She covered her mouth as fits of giggles bubbled up her throat, she just couldn't get the image of him and Naruto arguing over who's sensei was better.

"So much alike, they'd be like Sasuke and Naruto sitting next to each other in a hospital waiting room for far too long." Kakashi chuckled and looked at his old friend who was still looking around in deep thought. "You okay, Obito?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just wondering what's up with these walls, they're all white..?" He looked at the Hyuga and raised a brow.

"Yeah, father has never liked colors that catch attention." She halted and looked about the cold basement. He nodded in understanding.

"What did you do at Tsume's, is Akamaru doing okay?" Obito asked, Kakashi nodding his head, he took the words right out his mouth practically.

"Some how I convinced him to begin eating again. I told him about Kiba's wish and he just started eating." She turned and smiled sweetly. "I'm just glad he'll make it, I made a promise to Kiba that I'd keep him safe, and that's what I'll do," Obito smiled down at her, making a light pink dust over her cheeks.

"You know, I like people like you Hinata-chan." He looked down at her flustered self and grinned, she was too adorable for her own good.

"Hinata, who's this?" Hinata turned around and saw Kakashi staring at a painting. She smiled to herself and looked up at the painting of her mother smiling sweetly, eyes closed.

"Hitomi Hyuga, my mother. That was made a while before she died," She walked over to the silver haired jounin who had wiped his sleeve over the smooth glass frame, freeing it of the millions of dust particles that had claimed its surface.

"I see where you got your smile, heh," Kakashi spoke, making her cheeks redden a bit more, Obito chuckled and nodded, her mother was in fact beautiful.

"Actually, she favors her mother mostly," Obito smiled but secretly wondered how her mother died, but knew it would ruin the moment completely.

"What do you guys want to do after we leave here?" Kakashi broke the small silence.

"Obito, you need to go see everyone," She giggled when his idiotic grin flipped immediately.

"Well, that'll take forever." He grumbled.

"You're right but me and Kakashi will both go with you, right Kakashi?" He mumbled a 'sure' and pulled out his little orange book. "We should leave, Tsunade probably gave up already,"

They went back up the stairs and out the door, a few of the maids looked at the pair, sure enough they'd probably start rumors seeing the way their hair was slightly ruffled from the run from the Hokage and Hinata's face was slightly flushed from the looks she was getting, oh yeah, they'd start talking. Obito and Kakashi seemed to get where she was coming from because they were both chuckling nervously at the looks they were getting, if word got to her father about these lies, being the Heir, he'd have both their heads on silver platters in a heartbeat, but she was sure Neji would get to them first being like an overprotective brother to her and Hanabi, but mainly Hinata, boys avoided her sister as much as they could or she'd kick their asses herself. Hinata envied her sister for her large amount of confidence.

"Hey Hinata!" She looked to her right to see Karin and Tenten sprinting toward her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she narrowed her eyes at Tenten who was staring at Obito with curiosity in her eyes, not liking it one bit, the navy-haired kunoichi stepping in front of the Uchiha and put her hand on her hip, tapping her foot like an angry mother would before putting her child in time-out.

"Wow, I like the bossy Hinata, eh Raidou?" She looked over across the street and watched Genma nudge his friend on the rib while walking toward their group. "She's kind of hot like that," Raidou nodded in agreement, but received glares from Kakashi, Obito, Neji, who was walking toward them after hearing his sweet cousin being called 'hot', and the Hyuga herself. He paled a bit at the look Obito was giving him but decided to ignore it, the Hyuga heir needed the compliment.

"Guys, stop glaring at poor Genma, he's just having a hard time controlling his perverted hormones around Hina-chan, if you ask me I think he has a school-boy crush on her," Tenten grinned making him scowl, but it didn't affect anyone with the way he was blushing.

"You got that right," Raidou grumbled a little too loudly making Hinata turn another shade of red. It got quiet for a few moments before the only sensei decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Yo, Raidou, Genma we're heading out, wanna join?" Kakashi questioned trying to change the awkward subject. Hinata looked at him raising a navy-brow. "I decided we'd all go eat or something while you guys were arguing."

"Yeah, and I'll go get drunk too." Genma swished his senbon upward and grinned at Hinata causing her to blush and Kakashi, Obito and Neji to roll their eyes, uncharacteristically.

~***~One Week Later~***~

"Tsume-san!" Hinata greeted the brunettes who showed up at her doorstep with a large white fluffy dog bed and Hana behind her with two huge bags of nin-kin dog food. She smiled and opened up the door all the way and let the more dominant females past her.

"Hey Hinata, like I said I hope your dad isn't afraid of dogs."

"Dogs? But it's just Akamaru though right? That's what you said." she questioned her.

"Did I say that? Oh well, now you have two responsibilities. Meet Kekaimaru Hyuga. You're stuck with her," Hinata was about to speak but stopped when a healthy-looking Akamaru trotted in with a small dog lying on the scruff of his fuzzy white neck. She was a little puppy, auburn-colored and white around the base of her neck, cropped ears that flopped a bit at the tip. Her eyes were a bright, almost neon green. Her fur was thick like the dog, who she was laying on. "She'll grow to Akamaru's size in a few months, but until then, she can fit in your hood. She was born a few months ago but her mother was killed, and she sort of found Akamaru, and they've been together since. She's also almost fully trained, so she'll be useful on missions pretty soon."

"How come I didn't see her last week then?" She smiled at the puppy's curious face as she went to go pet her, the puppy seemed quite hesitant at first, but let the Hyuga pet her after a second.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata sighed as she bent down and poured the puppy her second bowl of food. Tsume had dropped a huge responsibility on her shoulders that day, she lifted up and scanned the puppy who was waiting for her to move out of the way "Even if Tsume wants us to go most places together for bonding Kekaimaru, doesn't mean you'll be with me everywhere, so get comfortable here." She stepped to the foot of her bed and laid out the smaller dog bed Hana had brought on her second trip to the Hyuga manor and patted it to get all the cotton lumps flat, beside that was Akamaru's larger one which he was currently curled up on, waiting for his new owner to take them into the village like she said she was going to.

"Since you both ate already, don't expect me to give you any while we're out piggy-dog," She grinned at the smaller dog who pouted, looking about like she'd cry, if dogs cried. But she knew with the Inuzuka's dogs, there was nothing a human could do that their dog couldn't. She slid her door open and walked to the main floor of the Hyuga's main house, trying to avoid her cousin and father at any costs. Once she was out of the gates of the compound she picked her small dog up and slid her inside the front of her green jounin vest and made sure the huge dog was still following behind her. She let out a loud sigh of relief and began walking toward the ramen shop with a smug look on her face. Kekaimaru barked about three times from her home to the stand, which she thought was pretty good because Kekaimaru was a fairly noisy dog as far as she knew.

"Hey, Hinata!" She looked around and spotted a certain brunette pineapple head calling her name.

"Shikamaru? Weren't you on a mission?" She questioned him, wondering if his a-ranked mission was that easy.

"Weren't you not a dog owner before I left?" He walked with her smirking at his good comeback. He looked at the dog and patted her head making the puppy pant a bit.

"It was supposed to only be Akamaru, but that's not what Tsume meant, I guess." She smiled down at the dog in her jacket.

"Troublesome woman." Hinata giggled at his reply, knowing even before he spoke that's what he'd say. "Oh, yeah. Obito and Kakashi wanted to see you. They're at the cemetary. I was going to Asuma's grave with Kurenai and he was there and asked me to get you."

"Alright, are you going back?"

"No, I just brought Kurenai back home and I don't feel like walking all the way back there."

"Alright see you later." He nodded and walked in the opposite direction. Hinata winced when she felt claws dig into her chest and looked down at the helpless puppy and shook her head smiling.

"What am I going to do with you?" she asked and pulled the squirming puppy from her chest and on the ground. The small auburn dog scurried beneath the larger dog and walked under him, feeling more secure. She headed to Ino's flower shop and opened the door, she walked to the front where the blonde was watering her precious plants and tapped her shoulder. Ino turned around to meet nervous lavender hues, and she felt a pang of guilt deep inside her for taking her rival's side rather than the sweet Hyuga's.

She was pulled from her thoughts when little Hinata asked her if she was alright. "Hum. Oh yeah, sorry about that Hinata. Hey come with me, I want to show you my new shipment of flowers I just got the other day," Hinata nodded hesitantly but followed suit with the blonde. 'Yeah, i'll make it up to her,' she thought happily. She'd give the Hyuga a free set of roses from now on. Hinata followed awkwardly behind the blonde to a back room of her flower shop making sure her nin-kin weren't causing any ruckus while at the same time making sure they hadn't gotten curious and decided to walk off. Ino pulled the door shut once her and her dogs were inside and flipped the light switch on to reveal around seven rows of freshly picked roses and flowers of many different types. Hinata gasped at all the beautiful plants she had just seen, making Ino smirk in satisfaction, Sakura never appreciated her flowers like Hinata did, she understood why Ino loved her precious artifacts as much as she herself did, before Sakura got in the way, Hinata and herself would sometimes have an hour long conversation about them. "Hinata, I'm truly sorry for the way I have treated you so to make it up to you, you can come by every day and get a free set of flowers of your choice."

"Ano... I don't know what to say, it's just that I've always wanted to be close friends with you and, your apologizing now that everything is done and over with." The Hyuga replied going back to fiddling with her index fingers and poking them together.

"I am truly sorry for the way I have been treating you... I decided yesterday that the next time I see Sakura I'm telling her that we're done being friends and going back to rivalry. It pissed me off when she began 'loving' Naruto right after your confession and getting Sasuke back. Team 7 is back together, and yet she's become a worse jerk than before," Ino admitted and looked at Hinata with sorrow filled eyes, she wasn't lying to her, and she truly was sorry for what she'd done to the Hyuga. Hinata smiled and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the pony-tailed blondes shoulders and rested her chin on her right shoulder, to Ino's surprise. Ino smiled and giggled. Wrapping her arms around the shy girl. "Just so you know, I'm not going to quit trying to be your friend if you don't accept my apology."

Hinata laughed and smiled as well "I accept your apology Ino, if its true of course. So to start our friendship, what time do you get off?" Hinata stepped back.

"In about five minutes, why? And why would I make up an apology,"

"Once I pick my flowers, you should come with me to see Kakashi and Obito, they should understand I'm sure." She smiled sweetly and walked over to the shelves of flowers looking at the beautiful and bright colors. She scanned the isle of roses, there were white roses, lavender, light blue, red, pink, orange, purple and a set of dark green and navy-blue. She walked over to the white and red set and picked them up, she's bring those to Kiba and Shino and she'd buy Rin a set of the navy-blue. She wasn't exactly sure what Rin's favorite color was, so she grabbed Kakashi's favorite color, which was exactly that. White and red roses together mean 'Unity' and the dark blue means 'unattainable'. "I'll buy these," Hinata spoke walking up to Ino, who grinned and took them with her out of the room.

"Alrighty, well, actually, we haven't put a price on the blue ones yet," She smiled looking at the small dog "so I guess you can have two free bouquets today," Ino giggled at her 'mistake'.

"Oh, but you could just give me a pri-" Ino cut her of by setting her slender index finger over her lips to hush her 'buts'.

"No. Now come on, lets go see your lover boys!" She squealed still smiling. "Oh yeah, by the way are you and that guy dating?" Hinata's face flushed at her words and she looked at the floor hiding her face behind her bangs.

"N-no Ino-chan," Hinata felt her face heat up once more when Ino did an awkward 'righhttt', one of those things that happened to Hinata a lot when people asked if she was with a certain guy, and for a while rumors were going around about her and Kakashi, mainly when she'd go to his apartment and ask for training on healing scrolls, she'd end up seeing two old women looking at her with sympathy every time she walked out his door. She sighed at Ino's question.

"So, if what you're saying is true... then why'd Shizune mention you, Kakashi-sensei, and that Obito guy coming from your basement with your hair all messy and your clothes out of order?" she grinned at the younger girl.

"Uh-umm..." Ino sighed at her sputtering.

"Its fine, I'll just ask them when we get there,"

Hinata smiled to herself, she wasn't going to have to explain the confusing situation she got herself into. Ino grabbed her wrist and took off.

Once they were at the memorial entrance, Ino pointed out Gai who had joined the two men and was hugging Obito with anime tears acting as a waterfall down his high cheekbones. Ino and Hinata giggled and picked their pace up, but still allowing the two dogs to tag along behind them.

"Hinata-chan!" Gai yelled as she arrived and picked her up in a bonecrushing hug. "Obito-kun is back," He smiled at the girl who he was holding like one of his weights with his palms gripping the underside of her arms and leaving her dangling her feet about over nine inches off the ground. He quickly put her down when he heard two dogs growling behind him. He turned and saw the two dogs snarling at him and he chuckled nervously. "I'm glad I finally arrived from my mission, but our time is limited, Lee and I have must go for two-hundred laps around the village!" He spoke in his usual deep loud voice, which he called manly.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief and turned to sit beside the Uchiha who was grinning like a retard, motioning her to sit in between him and his childhood rival and friend. Hinata looked up when she realized she had completely forgotten Ino standing there awkwardly, receiving a glare from the silver-haired jounin.

"Kakashi-kun, Ino is no longer friends with Sakura, she whishes for you to forgive her." Kakashi looked back at the busty-blonde and curtly nodded.

"Yes and to prove it, she is allowed to get a free bouquet of flowers every day from now on." Ino spoke hoping Kakashi wasn't still angry with her.

"Alright, but I and Obito will be watching you closely when you're with her," He spoke looking away toward the Uchiha who nodded and offered her a small smile, which Ino mirrored back to him. She took a seat next to Kekaimaru and let the dog climb in her lap and she petted her behind her ear, making the dog sling her tongue out the side of her mouth and pant in satisfactory.

"Oh yeah!" Hinata remembered the flowers resting in her lap and stood up, walking toward her teammates graves. "Hold on" She spoke making Kakashi, Ino and Obito nod. She pulled four roses out two red and two white and evened the amount of flowers each grave got and stood up after saying goodbye, holding her four roses still along with the navy-blue bouquet in the opposite hand. She stopped in front of Kakashi handing him one red and one white and walked to Obito doing the same.

"Thanks Hinata-chan they're very beautiful... but who are the blue ones for?" Obito smiled at her and raised a brow along with Kakashi after it faltered. Ino was the one that gave them to her so she shouldn't be giving it to her, he and Kakashi had already received theirs. Whose was it? He wondered for a moment before Hinata reached her hand down offering him help up with that cute smile she had always giving him... wait he shouldn't be calling people cute! Nahh, Hinata was worth his strange use of words lately that he'd been describing her as. But these were words that he himself had used on Rin, he shook his head relieving himself of the strange argument he had formed in his head. How was he getting over the auburn-haired girl that had died in his arms so quickly. His face darkened at the thought of Hinata trying to replace her, but he came to the conclusion that the sweet Hyuga was indeed not like that at all.

Hinata looked down at him with a concerned look on her face, his face went into a state she'd never seen on him before. It quickly faded and he looked up at the slightly worried Hyuga and couldn't help the grin that had formed at her concern for his wellbeing. She really was like his old teamate/crush, always putting others before herself, caring and sweet calm natured and could keep her male friends from fighting. He looked at her face and saw the blush evade her pale cheeks. Whenever Kakashi had complimented Rin, her face would light up like Hinata's, but not quite as intense. As soon as he took her hand, it hit him on the head like a ton of bricks... no girl had ever blushed for him!

His eyes widened when it had dawned on him. She gripped his firm hand and guided him to his long-dead loves gravestone. Her cheeks tinted again when she noticed how manly his hand was when he squeezed her own slender hand.

Kakashi growled under his breath and looked away from the lovey-dovey sight, wishing it was he instead. He spotted Ino at the bench they were just sitting giving him a thumbs up, he guessed she didn't want to ruin the moment. And to keep herself company she had Akamaru on the ground curled up by her feet and Kekaimaru in her lap licking her hand as she scratched the auburn fur with her free one. Kakashi sighed and dared to look back at the sight. He felt the air get caught in his throat when Hinata laid the bouquet on the ground and stood up, bowing politely to thin air, where Rin most likely was. A smile curved upward on his lips under his dark blue mask. He walked beside Obito and glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

"She's something isn't she?" Kakashi asked resting a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. He nodded numbly watching Hinata say goodbye to his old crush.

Hinata giggled at their blank faces and grabbed both the ex-Akatsuki members hand and the copy-cat nin's and lead them over to Ino's spot. Ino looked up at the trio and smiled at Hinata. "You guys wanna go out tonight? Actually I have a question...?"

Obito looked at her wondering what she'd need to ask him and Kakashi... "What is it?" They said at the same time


	6. Chapter 6

~TIME SKIPPPPPPPPP~ FIVE MONTHS LATER

"Lady Hinata, Hiashi-sama wishes to see you,"

Hinata groaned to herself as she lifted her upper body off her comfy bed, she really needed to stop training so late. She shook her head at the thoughts and rubbed her eyes. Light poured into her bedroom that morning, her window stood open letting in a cool breeze, she sighed and looked down.

"Hai, I'll be out in a moment," She spoke in the most formal morning voice she could. The dog laying at the foot of her bed made her want to smile, Kekaimaru had grown about a foot since Ino had apologized to her a few months ago. The auburn dog lifted her head curiously and stared her master in her lavender eyes with her own piercing green ones. Kekaimaru and Obito had grown very close and the female dog followed him around like she did with her real master and listened to him a lot better than she did the Hyuga that owned her. Akamaru stood up from his fluffy bed and walked over to Hinata on the side of her bed, trying to usher her out of bed and begin the day. She sighed in defeat and swung her legs to the side of her bed and walked to her dresser and pulled out her clean jounin vest and a mesh body suit along with some standard shinobi sandals and black capris. After getting a shower and putting her clothes on she pulled her hair up into a lose pony tail and left the room followed by her two companions.

Once she was in the meeting room, she was greeted by her father and sister, she bowed politely and smiled at the man she'd finally gotten noticed by and patted her sister on the head, making the said girl grumble and frown saying something about how she was sixteen and not six.

"You needed me father?" She looked back at him with a smug grin from what her sister had said.

He smiled at his daughter and began to speak "Anko Mitarashi and Kakashi-san came by this morning to inform you that they are going on a week-long mission with your team. Leaving you the week off because of your mission that I have yet been told of," He frowned at the sad truth that it was a confidential mission as the hokage clearly put it and he was probably never going to find out what it was his daughter was off doing these past months "and your sister wished for me to ask if you would help her prepare for Naruto-san's wedding tomorrow." He looked at his younger daughter and smiled.

"Oh… Alright, come on Hanabi-chan," Hinata giggled and grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her off. Once she and her sister were out of the compound, she stopped and turned to her sister. "So, Hanabi-chan, what is it that you really wanted to do?"

Her sister smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck like Obito did when he was in trouble, she grinned at the man she had grown so close to but blushed at the thought of it. "Heh, wellll, I actually wanted to go on my date with Konohamaru. Heh. I knew father wanted us to bond so I saw the chance to kill two birds with one stone, he'll think we're bonding, and we can do it after the date if you want though,"

Hinata shook her head "Its alright, go ahead. I wanted to go see Obito-kun anyway, bye Hanabi," She waved to her sister and they both parted heading the opposite directions. Hinata began walking to the Uchiha compound just a bit on the outskirts of the village. It took her about fifteen minutes until she saw the war fan crest known as the Uchiha symbol painted on the gates of the deserted family homes. She walked up to the familiar house. It was big for just two men, Obito and Sasuke. She went to the door and knocked. Sasuke opened the door, dressed in a high collar white, short-sleeved shirt with the white and red fan sewed onto the back.

"Hi, Hinata. He's in his room upstairs, I tried to get him up but he didn't move. Maybe you can get his lazy ass out of bed for once." He grumbled the last part and opened the door for her to enter.

She walked up the stairs and opened the door. She looked at the king-sized bed in the corner of the room to see a lump of navy-blue covers, and a leg hanging off the side lazily. She looked down at her devilish dogs and smirked, they seemed to know what she meant because they both trotted to the bed and jumped on top of the lump. Hinata giggled at the hilarious sight, Akamaru walked over to and bent down to slide his tongue across the man's face, leaving behind a slobbery mess. Obito comically groggily leaned up and wrapped his arms around the dog's neck and pulled him down, saying something about 'honey, you smell like your dog' Hinata was laughing so hard that Sasuke had come to see what was going on.

The younger Uchiha smirked at the Hyuga who was haunched over holding her sides in a fit of laughter, these past few months he'd been seeing more and more of the Hyuga ex-heiress, who had been growing obviously close to his uncle. He shook his head and walked over to the bed, he bent down and covered the older Uchiha's mouth with one had and pinched the mans nose with his free one. Hinata still laughed at the sight of Obito slowly turning red before he shot his eyes open and squirmed around and soon found his face on hard wood, he gasped for air and took a deep breath. He looked up at the familiar giggle of his now closest friend, her laugh was starting to die down but he couldn't stay mad with her looking so happy, Raidou had pointed out to him that Hinata had seemed a lot happier ever since he came back home and Genma humorously waved it off saying that she was only acting the way before because her teams death, and that Obito only shared a connection with her beacuse of that, saying it smugly bouncing his senbon as he spoke. Obito knew better, the jounin was in fact jelous of him getting so close to the Hyuga.

Obito had a smug look on his face at the hilarious idea of one of the third's elite body guards having a weak spot for the girl who had reminded him of his past crush every time he saw her. He stood up and grinned at the large dog, which had recently slobbered all over his face, and patted the dog's head. Sasuke huffed and walked out of the room, finding something better to do, he really didn't want to go see the hokage, she'd give the younger Uchiha some stupid service to go do for the village and he'd go back and give a report, only to find that she had more errands for him to run. He sighed and headed out the door, ready for his painful day to begin, he had sometimes asked himself why on earth he bothered getting his revenge on his brother, especially when finding out afterward that his brother did it for the villages protection and that Itachi had in fact cared deeply for him.

Back in the bedroom, Obito had left to shower leaving Hinata sitting on his bed. She looked curiously around the room, it wasnt much, just a bed, a dresser, a giant Uchiha crest painted on the navy-blue wall, wooden floors, and lastly there had been a bathroom across from where she was currently perched at. She looked back at the dresser and saw a picture frame with a picture inside of Minato, Kakashi, Obito and Rin, she smiled at how happy Obito seemed being beside her. But a flood of jealousy came crashing down on her for some reason. She knew the girl was dead so why was she having a hissy over it? Was it because she wasn't like Rin to Obito? She looked back at the girl and smiled to herself at how pretty the girl was and how happy she looked, surrounded by her boys. Hinata liked to refer to her old team and now Kakashi and Obito as, she had grown up with guys all her life, besides her sister and her mother that is. Ko had always been there for her from the time she had turned two, he had followed her around like a hawk, always keeping her protected, her father was always there for her as well, she just hadn't realized this earlier in her life, she know knew her father had only been hard on her so she didn't end up dying at a young age. He now saw her as the powerful kunoichi she was meant to be, she had given up her high title when her father had asked if she wanted to become heir, mainly because she wanted to be a jounin who was able to do missions when told, and she really didn't want to have to deal with all the duties that came with the role as heiress.

She hadn't realized Obito was out of the shower until he sat beside her and snaked her arm around her waste and pulled her closer to him. Her blush came through noticing how close she was to a man. It wasn't uncomfortable. In fact she didn't want to move from that very spot. To the older mans surprise, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong Hina-chan?" He asked in a concerned voice resting his chin on the top of her head. Being close a certain giant shark-mans height had its perks. He was close to two feet taller than the girl beside him. She smiled to herself at his concern. It warmed her heart to know that this man in general cared for her wellbeing. She snuggled into his comfort and shook her head.

"Nothing Obi-kun," Hinata whispered. He blushed at his nickname and rubbed her back soothingly. Hinata smiled again, all she wanted to do today was this.

"Hina-chan, I wanted to take you somewhere, but we'd have to be alone." He asked hating himself, he didn't want to move but if this went on, he wouldn't be able to control his emotions and he'd end up doing something he'd regret. He had gone through this before. He and the Hyuga were just friends at the moment and he'd only go further with her permission. It was very hard though, considering the fact that he'd never been so close to a person in his life, let alone a female. It was a miracle that she'd started to get closer to him in the first place, he would have thought she'd shun him for all the bad he'd done, he had asked her once why she bothered with him after telling her all the things he had done wrong a while ago. She shook her head and told him he was haunted by the death of a loved one and being under the influence of Madara made it worse, seeing that the old man had been the one who'd caused everything and that if that had happened to her with someone she had loved she would've done the same thing.

"Sure, sounds fun." She smiled and looked at her dogs. "Akamaru, take Kekaimaru home, I'll be back later." The dog whined but understood, he and his companion stood up and left, leaving them alone.

He let go of her and walked to the dresser pulling out two hooded cloaks and tossing her one. She looked at him questioningly but slid it on when he pulled his on. He grabbed a pair of black gloves and slid them over his pale fingers and walked over to the Hyuga and stood behind her. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her and laid his chin on her shoulder. "Close your eyes," He whispered, making goosebumps appear on her neck as his warm breath caressed her cold skin. She obeyed and closed her eyes hesitantly. He grinned in satisfaction at her body's reaction to his touch. He did a few hand seals and they both disappeared into a vortex of darkness.

The adrenaline rushed through her veins at this new feeling, like she was standing, but there was no ground to stand on. She dared herself to open her lilac eyes, but decided she didn't want to ruin this moment. She peeked her eyes open when she felt a rush of air blow through her hair and Obito chuckled. Had he seen her? It was so dark she couldn't see her hand if she waved it in her own face. She activated her byakugan and scanned the perimeter. There wasn't anyone that she could see.

"It's fine, no one knows where this place is besides me, Madara and Zetsu, and I'm not sure where he is. Did you see him?" He asked, she shook her head hoping he'd somehow see that like he saw her open her eyes. She deactivated her bloodline and looked back at where his chakra flow was before, not wanting to waste any chakra just encase they ran into trouble "Alright, come on," He kneeled down and she gave him a questioning look, she'd heard shuffling and guessed he'd bent over, but why? She felt him grab her arm and throw her over his back. She felt the blood travel to her face and closed her eyes, this was too embarrassing, well... this situation was.

"What exactly is this what you're doing..?" He frowned, she must not have had a 'do-as-you-please' childhood like him, his family had given up on him by the time he turned seven, so he had free time to play with the younger Uchiha's in the compound. He had heard Hiashi was a stern man and could tell when he saw Hinata and Hanabi talking to him on the porch one day that these rumors were most likely true. He gripped her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She locked her arms around his lower neck like a small child, afraid of heights. He mused. She really was too sweet for her own good.

He held her legs to support whatever weight she actually had. "Live a little, its a piggy-back ride Hina-chan," he chuckled as she gripped him tighter. "Did you ever do this as a child?"

"No, father did not have the time, Ko-kun had held my hand as a small child and tried to teach me games, but, father found out and Ko-kun was yelled at," She spoke softly on his shoulder. He sighed and began to walk down the dark hallway. He knew this place inside out.

"My life wasn't fun either Hina-chan."

"How so?" She asked sarcastically, very uncharacteristically. He smirked and let go of one of her legs and grabbed a door handle twisting it, a cold breeze flew in instantainiously and she shivered, he reached back and supported her weight again and entered the room. It was brighter, with light pouring in the room from a crack in the wall made up of giant rocks, but hey, it was a cave after all. He walked over to the mask on the ground and picked it up, he had worn the orange swirly mask the first time he had seen Hina-chan. He smiled and handed it to her.

She examined it and smiled a bit "Tobi,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, from this chapter on Kanelbullen takes over the story. It may be a bit different than the other chapters, but hope you will like it.**

* * *

When Hinata turned around to see that the door she and Obito passed through looked like it always had belonged to the place. It was like his strange dimension never had disappeared totally when they had went through the door.

Curiously she popped her head to check further away behind the opened door, this made the Uchiha to furrow his eyebrow in amusement.

"That dimension will only appear whenever I want." He told her as she looked back and nodded understanding. Hinata continued to study the place, Obito walking some meters behind her.

The place looked like an ancient cave. Fragments of rock were lying everywhere, showing that the place was soon about to fall apart. A big dirty bed was in the middle of the cave. The dusty sheets told her that someone had lived there long ago. Hinata wondered who would ever live in this kind of place. She turned around to ask Obito what kind of place this was, but as she did so her blood froze and she dropped the orange swirled mask.

Big awful sinister eyes made of stone pierced her. A mouth made of stone grinned down at her. She swallowed as a shudder went through her spine. Far away she heard a voice call for her.

"Oi, don't faint now!"

The next second she sat in Obito's lap while he looked down at her with a mix of amusing and concerned look. Hinata couldn't decide which one. "That was only a gedo mazo statue." He tried to comfort her.

"What kind of place is this?" she stuttered still pale as she felt the eyes of the gedo mazo burn into her back.

"This place…" he looked down at the bed he sat down, while pulling her down to the spot beside him "…during a time when I was fatally hurt I had to stay her for a very long time." Something in his look told Hinata that he hadn't talked about this because it seemed to be a very painful memory. She remained silent in case he wanted to let out everything right then. "

"I had no other company than that old sick man Madara." He continued on and picked up the orange swirl mask to play with. Hinata shuddered at the memory off Madara Uchiha's bloody head. "That man almost succeeded to draw all my hopes of returning back to Konoha."

Hinata put shyly her hand upon his hand to comfort him if it was needed. His face darkened by the memories. She was shocked over hearing this story. Being trapped with that man would surely make her lose sanity. She couldn't judge Madara at all since she had never met him personally, but the stories Hinata had heard of him was anything but nice.

"That time was an awful time. I was very worried of Rin and Kakashi and just wanted to come from this place. Due to my injuries I just couldn't escape from here… Sometimes I really thought that I never would see them again."

He put the mask before at his face, probably to hide the emotions. Hinata didn't know and it made her feel a bit afraid. He wished that he would remove the mask and let her in his little world. There were so many things about him she still didn't know, so many things she wanted to know.

"I had no idea how long I spent wasting my life here… It felt like being isolated from the whole world… After all I was a prisoner here." He muttered.

"…" What could she say in this situation? What could she do to make him feel better? What he had gone through had left traces in his life. Not only words could treat that. Not knowing what she could do she just stayed silent and watched him.

"When we finally reunited... Rin was dying. It felt like all the training had been all in vain. Like all the hopes of returning had shattered."

Obito did still love Rin. That was the truth after all, she was still most part in his heart and he would probably never stop loving her. The truth made her heart jump very hard as she felt how something pressed in her chest. The feeling was uneasy, yet very warm and yet very lonely… Would someone ever feel the same about her like what Naruto felt towards Sakura, like Obito felt towards Rin?

Hinata ignored the bittersweet feeling inside her and watched the man that had been silent for a long time. She wondered what his face now liked like under that mask.

"You are back in Konoha now." Hinata mumbled comfortingly, as she entwined her hand in his. He lifted his mask so that only his mouth was visible, but that was enough to see streaks of something wet on his cheeks.

Something clenched inside her, but she calmed down when she saw how a grin formed on his lips: "I know, and I am very thankful that you helped me to get a new purpose in life."

Hinata wasn't really listening to him. Her attention was dragged to those soft lips. Only by looking at them she felt butterflies in her stomach, every cell in her was burning and lusting after to touch those with her own mouth.

The thought made her a new shade of crimson red.

Not knowing that their faces were so close to each other that their nose-tips almost touched each other, while they felt each other's warm breathings.

He turned away from her and rose. "Perhaps we should head back…"

In silence they walked back, this time Hinata went a bit behind him. She cursed her as she felt embarrassed. What had she thought about? Kissing him? She hit herself inwardly while she reminded that he probably didn't was at the mood to do such things. After all they still weren't that close and after all… she _wasn't _the one he loved. And that truth shattered her on the inside.

* * *

After the time in Obito's dimension they both were busy with other things. Hinata was happy that there had been a small distance between them after the last embarrassing encounter. Even though both her dogs missed him and tried to run into the Uchiha compound whenever they passed she never entered. It wasn't that Hinata wanted to avoid anyone, but the distance gave her more time to think about everything.

While she was helping to prepare for Sakura and Naruto's wedding her thoughts were already only concentrating in doing her best without screwing up. Hinata wasn't going to let anyone step on her ego or make her to lose her face.

But that wasn't easy at all. Her old friend went around and scolded everyone that made even the tiniest mistake ever.

"Agh, I can't believe her." Her younger sister muttered, as it was the third time the both of them had had to run back to Yamanaka's flower shop to change the flowers. "Why can't she be a bit more specific in what flower species she want?"

"She is probably just nervous about the ceremony." Hinata suggested.

Hanabi just snorted and rolled her eyes. "I hope this is soon over." She sighed. To Hinata helping with Naruto's wedding had given her chances to bond more with her sister and do such things they never ever had been able to do with each other while growing up in their strict clan. So for Hinata this had been a wonderful time she got to spend with Hanabi.

Suddenly she bumped into someone. A familiar grunt was heard and she found her face to face with Genma.

"If it isn't Hinata." He said in a surprised tone as the senbon switched over to the other side of his mouth. "You should be more careful. I have a cake her for the banshee's wedding and if she once again don't like it I don't know how I will afford to buy the next cake."

"Same here." Hinata gestured towards the white lilies in her arms. He looked over at them while she felt his eyes study her body. Her heart pounded a bit harder when she felt him put one of the lilies in her hair. The feeling was gently as he touched in her long hair locks and she felt a shudder go through her spine. Beside her Hanabi twitched her eyes in suspicion.

"You're beautiful with those in your hair. It fits your eyes." He told her as she felt how her face was burning. Even though her heart skipped very hard right then it wasn't the same as the times she spent with Obito. Something in this feeling made her a bit uneasy inside and she wanted to hurry towards Ino's flower shop.

"Well, my eyes are the same color… Could you put some lilies in my hair as well? I am very sure it also would fit me, wouldn't it?" Hanabi gave the man a smile with a very dark aura. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that Hinata got all his attention, however, it was also fun to tease people like this.

"Sorry, but you have a uneasy look on your face, I don't dare to come closer…" A vein popped in the younger girl's head after hearing the retort. Meanwhile Hinata giggled at their funny antics.

Genma just rolled with his eyes when he heard the giggle and departed with a "See you at the wedding tomorrow." He ignored the younger girl who shouted coward after him. Meanwhile Hinata felt a bit at ease. Suddenly she heard a poff behind her. Rapidly she turned around to see Kakashi who had teleported himself to her.

"You need to come to Tsunade's office." He told her. "Now."

"Wha-?" Hinata hadn't time to react before she was dragged away. She turned around to apologize to Hanabi before she asked what had happened.

"The other elemental countries got the information that Obito is back in Konoha. Worst of all was that they got to know a bit too much about him. Like that he was an Akatsuki-member and some of his crimes."

Hinata looked shockingly at the Copy nin as he told her about the sad news. A cold lump filled her stomach as she thought about the Uchiha. Why had anything like this happened? She wondered. Inwardly she cursed herself for not being at his side during these days… Obito had probably needed her the most right then…

**Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a comment :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews. **

* * *

"We have no other choice." Tsunade said and looked over at the scarred man. A thick and foggy atmosphere filled the room. Hinata looked worriedly over at Obito, who on the other hand didn't seem to mind.

"It is a requirement from the other kages." Tsunade passed over a paper to the man. "It is up to you to decide, if you want this operation, or not."

"So eye replacement for my sharingan is the only requirement?" Obito asked suspiciously while he wondered if the requirements wouldn't be any bigger. In the shadow both Hinata and Kakashi sighed in relief to hear that nothing worse would happen.

Tsunade nodded "Yes, and we will destroy your chakra system so you won't be able to use ninjutsu anymore. You will never regain your chakra." The hokage sighed a bit sadly. "Another thing is that there is fifty percent chance that you will lose your eye-sight during the operation."

The three of them were taken aback upon hearing this, but a moment later they calmed down. "I see." The Uchiha muttered stoically. "And what about the other operation? Will there also be any risks?"

Tsunade sighed as she pinched her nose. "In every operation there is a risk. However, I can confirm that it is non-lethal, but the operation will be very painful and you will have to rest after it."

He nodded once again, but didn't say anything.

"I trust my disciples, Shizune will surely do her best." Tsunade nodded towards the younger woman who only gave him an encouraging smile. "However, we would really need Sakura too… How bad that she will soon go on her honeymoon. I guess that I have to jump in instead for her."

Hinata really wished she would have the courage to say something to him, but she had no idea what to say. If she only would be by his side during the operation… Would Tsunade approve to that? She looked over at the hokage.

"The operation will be tomorrow." Tsunade said as she read through some files, "if you really want to undergo through this, I will await you at the hospital tomorrow." She looked at Obito, waiting for an answer.

"I will take the operation."

"Fine. Then it is decided," Tsunade wrote something under a file, before looking up once again "You will be put under control until tomorrow."

Some Anbu-members came in. A member with a wolf mask put a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder.

Hinata watched them as Obito once again was led away from her. She swallowed a lump as she thought of how much she wished to talk with him privately, apologize for avoiding him and tell how she wanted to be by his side.

When they passed her she let her hand touch his... Hoping that he would catch her hidden mental message. Maybe he did so. Hinata felt his eyes glancing over at her by her touch. But the moment was brief, and she thought she could have imagined everything.

* * *

"How is everything with Akamaru? Is he eating as he should? Is Kekaimaru behaving well?" Hinata was bombarded with questions as she had seated down at the Inuzukas kitchen together with Tsume.

"They are both fine…" she fidgeted nervously as she let her gaze wander around the house she had visited so many times before. It had become a habit of her to do so while she was breathing in the familiar scent of fur. Even though the house was lively with all the howls of dogs and the wild Inuzuka members it still felt so hollow. Maybe it was because of the empty room upstairs, the room that used to belong to Kiba.

"Hey, are you listening?" Tsume looked at her with concerned eyes. "If not, I asked if everything is fine. You don't come here often if it isn't to ask advice."

"Uhm… Yes, there was something I wanted to talk about and I wanted to visit you anyway."

"You know what? You are lucky. I was just baking chocolate brownies. Without Kiba I don't know who else could eat everything. He was such a greedy-guts here home." Ignoring the knot whenever she mentioned the name of her son she went over to the oven to switch it off and take out the food.

"So what did you want to talk about?" the woman asked as she put a plate before the shy Hyuuga.

"Obito is undergoing an operation."

"Wha-?! Already?! I guessed it wouldn't take long before he and Akamaru would be at daggers dawn. Well Akamaru is a good boy and very overprotective over you… I guess it is a good sign of loyalty." The Inuzuka cackled evilly.

"N-no, you are misunderstanding. It is an eye-replacement." Hinata hastily said, trying to not think of the same thing as Tsume was thinking about. If so… Obito would never do anything that perverse to her…. The thought gave her heat stroke as she felt herself seethe as a teapot.

"Okay, I just thought that you came here to scold me for upbringing Akamaru that way… My bad. An eye-replacement? Has he any problems with his eyes?"

"It isn't only that. I just want him to know that I will be by his side the whole time."

So Hinata told her everything what happened in the dimension and what happened after. Like always Tsume listened, even though he looked like she wanted to comment on some of the things she heard.

"Well my conclusion is that you maybe just should solve your feelings and be honest with yourself." Tsume said matter in fact as she took a bite of the brownie. "It isn't good to lie to one self. Not after all hell you have gone through." Her face darkened a bit as she thought about her son.

Hinata agreed, not wanting to get tricked by her feelings again like she had been all those years she told herself that she was in love with Naruto. The fact was that she never had been in love…

"When is the operation?"

"Tomorrow."

"And tomorrow is the day of Sakura's wedding." Tsume finished as she frowned.

"That's the problem. I promised to be a hostess for the party…" Hinata sighed.

"Go you with Obito. Be by his side. I think that Hana is more than willing to jump in instead of you. She and Hanabi will surely make it together."

"But-"

"We owe you. You took care of Akamaru and Kekaimaru and you took care of Kiba when he still was here. Don't make me repeat myself. You go with Obito and Hana goes with Hanabi. Understood?"

Hinata nodded as she felt like it was more an order, which it in reality was. Tsume would always make others decision even though it was personal. She was after all a mistress of fear and known for giving all men shudders. Even Kiba had once told how his father had fled and never shown his face in their home again.

"Have you found out anything about those… w-who killed them?" Hinata carefully asked, not sure if she really wanted to know anything about the murderers of her teammates.

As she always expected the atmosphere became thick…

"We are still investigating." The Inuzuka's grin transformed to a very dark and dangerous expression. "If I ever find out who the culprit is, I will kill him for sure." She growled.

"Me too." Hinata felt her anger rise as well. Months ago she wouldn't have had the courage to seek up the culprit and eliminate him. But now she felt ready to do so… Even a shy flower has their thorns.

* * *

The next day Hinata didn't rise to get ready for the wedding. Instead of the purple silk dress that hung on a chair, she put her usual attire on her. It was too early and most of her household was still asleep, except for some Hyuuga maids who greeted her good morning.

Outside both Kekaimaru and Akamaru greeted her with hopeful eyes. They were hoping to go out on a stroll with their mistress. Hinata just sighed guilty as she pushed them away…

"I am sorry, but not today. There is something I must do…" Hinata felt awful when she heard how the both dogs whined sadly as they backed away. "I promise you that you are allowed to come and visit him tomorrow…" Hinata put it on her list to ask Tsunade if she was allowed to bring her dogs to the hospital.

* * *

Alone she made her way to the gate of the hospital where she waited for them to arrive. Hinata had to wait at least an hour… She started to get nervous and wonder if they would show up at all or if she was to late, while looking anxiously around.

When she turned around to enter the hospital she heard someone call her name. When she turned around to see who had called her name she saw Kakashi, Obito and Anko approaching her.

"What's up?" the spikey haired kunoichi asked her. "Should you not be at Pinky's wedding?"

"N-no, I don't think I am needed there… So I came here instead." Hinata blushed as she caught Obito's look. Turning to Anko again she asked why she was there.

"Both me and Kakashi volunteered to babysit our old classmate." Anko joked and received a death glare by the Uchiha while Kakashi just chuckled.

Hinata looked at the Uchiha man again, wishing to be alone with him, but her wish wasn't granted long before Tsunade came to meet them. Her wish wasn't granted before they both were left alone in a hospital room, where he was told to change his clothes to a hospital gown.

"Are you afraid?" she asked shyly, looking down in her knees instead while the Uchiha started to pull his clothes off.

"Why would I? It is normal for ninjas to undergo operations sometimes." He shrugged it off like it was nothing, but the petite woman couldn't help but worry.

"What if you lose your eyesight?" finally she looked at him, just to find out that he had moved himself beside her.

"You worry too much." He murmured and put a comforting hand on her hand. "It is just an operation… You make it sound like I am on the deathbed."

"Sorry…" Hinata let her gaze sunk down again, regretting that she took up this subject. What if he really hadn't wanted to talk about this? What if he found her annoying?

She tensed when she found herself tight in a hug. Feeling the soft and warm skin towards her cheek and the sweet scent of him made Hinata almost black out.

"Is it due to your trauma of losing your teammates?" It wasn't a question. It was like Obito just knew that her wounds still weren't healed. "Don't worry. I won't leave you."

Hinata just nodded, swallowing a lump. She thought about what he just had said and wondered if there really was something in it. She still missed Shino and Kiba, and sometimes the old nightmares would haunt her again… But never had she really thought that she still wasn't healed.

"Promise me one thing." Obito's hand made its way to her cheek and made her look up at him. His grin was replaced with a serious look full of possessiveness. Hinata almost drowned by the seriousness and she had to blink away some tears. "Don't leave me. Don't ever leave me, like Rin." The way he glared made it sound more like an order, but Hinata knew better. Losing Rin had almost driven him nuts, and Hinata didn't want him to break down on the same way again.

"I promise."

"Thank you." His stoic face changed to a grin and the threatening atmosphere eased. "Don't worry. If I lose my sight, I will thrust your byakugan instead."

"Oi, you two lovebirds… Stop it." A very annoying voice made them cringe. Of course Tsunade would come at the wrong time… And of course she would be pissed. "It is time." She looked serious at the Uchiha, who gave her a curt nod.

**Hope this chapter didn't disappoint you either ;)**

**Review? Thoughts? Predictions?**


End file.
